Terminology (League of Legends)
There are LoL terms that are used in and outside the game, with some terms being used to simplify and facilitate rapid communication. This is a list of these terms and their definitions. Please contribute to the page by adding more terms and definitions alphabetically. # A .}} .}} .}} .}} and . Can also be referred to as Fratma's.}} and . Can also be referred to as Warma's.}} B : To return to the base by pressing the "B" key by default.}} command.}} autoattack.}} . |d2= . (Aka "Baron Buff")}} . |d2= .}} .}} .}} . |d2= Sometimes refers to the crows from .}} .}} .}} . By extension, can also refer to the . |d2= Blue Team: the group of players that start out at the lower left side of Summoner's Rift or Howling Abyss, or on the left side of Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. This team will always be the first during the pick/ban phase of Ranked and Normal Draft modes. |d3= Glyphs, a type of rune.}} .}} }} .}} .}} C .}} . |d2= To capture a point in Dominion. |d3= A limit past which something can not rise (For instance, attack speed is capped at 2.5 attacks per second).}} .}} . |d2= .}} .}} .}} .}} , .}} . |d2= ; thus coined by . |d3= under her Bittersweet skin.}} .}} D .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} . It has inspired similar games such as League of Legends. " " is also used to categorize games of this particular sub-genre within the genre.}} .}} , ).}} . |d2= To use an aerial leap ability to severely damage or slay an enemy champion. Examples of dunking abilities include , and .}} E .}} }} }} and .}} .}} |d2= Easy}} F }} }} }} and . Can also be referred to as Atmallet.}} , and all at once.}} }} based on her ability to dominate early-game bottom lane if played right. Named after the infamous image board.}} }} G }} }} ).}} , which grants the (aka blue buff) after being slain. |d2= Golem and Big Golem, usually referred to together as "Golems".}} active}} }} H . Also known to some as "Funny hat" or "Funky hat".}} }} }} }} 's or 's }} }} }} , , and ) and can be used to describe other champions as well in a lesser extent (i.e. , , ).}} I }} }} }} J }} }} }} K }} }} }} }} }} }} ).}} }} L }} |d2= The Nexus Obelisk's autoattack.}} }} .)}} }} |d2= Life steal}} }} }} }} when they should not and usually results in a death, then we will say the summoner suffers Lee Sindrome.}} M }} }} }} }} 's }} }} or wards) which reveal the fog of war at strategic areas.}} }} , , and . The term is a portmanteau of the words "metagame" and "golem".}} }} }} }} }} }} }} N }} }} }} O }} }} P }} }} }} }} }} }} .}} ).}} Q }} R }} }} }} . Also known as "red buff." By extension, can refer to the . |d2= Marks, a type of rune. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} S }} }} }} }} }} or without using so that one can immediately invade the enemy jungle to steal the enemy's Ancient Golem/Lizard Elder.}} }} .}} }} }} .}} (for Red Buff) or their (for Blue Buff). |d2= To land the killing blow on a neutral creep that the enemy was actively fighting, particularly and .}} .}} }} T made popular by PhantomL0rd with this video}} |d2= |d3= Teamfight, when multiple champions, from each opposing side, gather in one area to battle.}} |d2= }} }} }} on Wikipedia for more information. |d2= Mythical beings originating from the Norse mythology. In League of Legends, belongs to this race.}} .}} .}} }} .}} U V }} }} .}} }} }} }} }} W 's or 's and targeting a ward. This is useful for escaping enemy attacks or intercepting an enemy that has used walls to juke away. Experienced Lee Sin players often build or to complement this ability. They may also build especially when jungling to make use of the ward ability this item offers.}} and . Can also be referred to as Atmogs.}} }} }} }} X }} Y }} }} }} Z }} Category:Gameplay elements Category:Lists de:Slang es:Terminología de League of Legends zh:英雄联盟术语